After Story of Haruhi Suzumiya
by dragonnewby
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya has mysteriously disappeared like she never existed and Kyon doesn’t remember any of it. Sasaki is the god now who holds the answer to everything until one day, when Kyon’s sister goes to high school...
1. New Beginning of Haruhi Suzumiya

I woke up and realised something was missing. Actually, it wasn't something, it was someone. I could never understand quite who it was, just that they were supposed to exist. Being lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice my sister walking up to my room.

"Kyon it's my first day at North High! I am so excited!" She loudly exclaimed. She had her light brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing her new, but familiar sailor uniform. I thought they would change it to something else by now... Stop calling me Kyon for Christ Sakes!

She laughed. "So your name is not Kyon?"

I sighed. Sis, why do you have to be such an annoyance?

"Kyon, do you think I'll meet someone you know?"

Unlikely. All of my friends graduated by now and I haven't kept contact with them ever since except for...

"Oh, well I guess I'll have to manage myself, hmm?" She winked. "Now get dressed, you wanted to go with me, didn't you?"

I actually said that as a joke, you just took it seriously. I got off my bed and looked out window. It was a nice day. The sky was as clear as spring water and birds were chirping in the distance. The cherry blossom pellets were falling at steady speed. If the world is so beautiful, why can't I enjoy it? Maybe, it's because I feel... lonely. I took out a cigarette and lit it. My mother always said that each cigarette takes 15 seconds of my life away, but what if I have nothing to live for?

We exited the front door thirty minutes later. We started walking up the same slope that I walked up every morning for three years. My sister didn't seem to mind walking up such a steep slope though, maybe because she was so excited about North High. Too bad she would quickly become disappointed. I looked around to see other students who were walking up the slope with us. All of them were just as excited as my sister and unsurprisingly, none of them looked familiar. However, guys were also still wearing sports jackets. I guess not a lot of changes in three years, huh?

We crossed a few more streets and there it was: my old school North High. Outside of the school didn't change too much and I don't think inside did either. We went to the familiar Entrance Ceremony in school gym which was as boring and stupid as it has been when I first attended this school. To be honest, all of this felt very nostalgic. I remember going to class after this. The seat behind me was empty. In fact, it has been empty all three years...

I couldn't go to my sister's class, not that I really wanted to. I decided to take a walk around the school to see if anything changed at all. I walked up the stairs to second floor and something caught my eye: literature club room. I felt a strange feeling that tried to force me to go inside. It was like a mix between curiosity and nostalgia, something that I haven't felt for a long time. Like a retired employee coming back to his old workplace to see what has changed. Strangely enough, I have never even been inside. My curiosity peaked, but as I was about to pull the doorknob, I saw the principal walking up the stairs.

"Hello." He cautiously said.

"Hi." I answered.

"You look too old to be a student." He said with uncertainty. "Are you taking night classes?"

"Uhh... no." I quickly answered. "I have graduated from this school and now my sister is attending it. I'm just walking around to see what has changed."

Look, can we hurry this up?

"Oh, ok." He looked at me with a bit of curiosity. "When did you graduate?"

"Three years ago." I answered and looked at the door. I really wanted to see what was inside.

He looked at me and then at the door. "Is this the club you were in?"

"No, I just feel... You know what, never mind." I turned away from the door and started walking.

"O-okay, bye then." He mumbled.

I exited the front door and started walking home. It was still a very nice day outside. I couldn't focus on the bright sun or on the cherry blossoms though. My mind was still inside that hallway. I was trying to imagine what could be inside the clubroom that would have caused such strong curiosity and nostalgia. I mean, there were around a million clubrooms in Japan, what could be so special about this one? I couldn't come up with anything. I started getting the feeling again of something being missing. Some important piece in my life like sleeping or breathing has been missing...

Suddenly, my cellphone started ringing. It was Sasaki. What now, can't you see I'm trying to understand the very concept of life?

"Hey, Kyon. I was thinking of going out tonight, how's that?" Sasaki cheerfully asked.

"No." I answered. "And stop calling me Kyon." Sasaki usually annoyed or bored me to death. I wanted someone who could make me feel happy or cheerful, at least on the inside.

"Same answer as always, huh?"

I guess.

"Well, if you want to go out, just call me ok?"

Sure. Like that will ever happen. I hang up.

I decided to go to sleep when I got home, but my eyes wouldn't even close. Stupid school, stupid clubroom... After a few hours, my sister came home.

"Hey, Kyon."

"Hey, sis." I answered without any hint of interest. My mind was still focused on that damn clubroom.

"Aren't you going to ask me about how my day went?"

Not interested.

"Well, I guess you'll never find out that I'm in the same classroom as you were when you went to North High."

"Ok..."

It was probably just a coincidence, but I actually started to get a little interested. If she's in the same classroom...

"Does anybody sit behind you in the class room?" I cautiously asked.

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Yes..." my sister answered with a little bit of uncertainty. "but she's unlike any other person I have ever met..."

Unlike any other...

"Doesn't have any interest in humans..."

No interest in humans...

"She wants to find aliens, espers and time travellers..."

Wants to find supernatural beings...

An image of a girl suddenly flashed in my head. She had ribbons in her light brown hair and looked very beautiful, if only a little serious. I felt the same nostalgia that I felt when I saw the clubroom and my interest has peaked yet again.

"What's her name?" I suddenly asked, trying not to show my interest, but my sister could see written all over my face.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She replied. She looked at me like I just asked her about her breast size.

I just do, ok? I can't even understand it myself so how am I supposed to explain it to you?

"Understand what?"

Nothing you need to know about.

"Oh, come on. Is it because you know someone like her?"

"No."

"Is it because you think you might have a chance with her?"

Now you're just teasing me. I walked to my room and lied down on the bed. I tried to get the image of the girl out of my head, but it was like two phone books with intertwined pages. I slowly started to fall asleep. When my eyes were about to finally close, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door. I saw my sister standing there with nervous look on her face.

"To tell you the truth, she asked about you, too." She slowly said. "She even knew your name somehow."

Can you tell me her name now?

"She asked me not to."

"Why?"

"No idea."

She must be one weird girl. Do you think you could invite her over?

"I don't think so. She doesn't get along well with other students in the class. She only talked to me because she wanted to know about you."

I sighed. This is starting to sound like some kind of dramatic build up.

"Look, can't you just tell me her name? I could then find her number in a phonebook and talk to her." My sister started to look really creeped out.

"Why do you guys want to know about each other so badly? You have never even met!"

I wish I knew, sis. I wish I knew. Have we met? I don't have any memories of it, but sometimes people lose memories due to Alzheimer's disease... who am I kidding, I'm not even twenty-five yet. I shouldn't be having memory loss. Both I and my sister fell silent for few minutes with only the clock ticking... ticking...

"You know what? I really don't want to be in this... this... whatever this is." She finally blurted out. "Her name is Haruhi Suzumiya."

**

* * *

**

**~The End of Chapter 1~**

**Rate and tell me what you think!**


	2. Existence of Haruhi Suzumiya?

**Thank you for your guys' feedback!**

**Durandall: Thank you. I hope to continue to write well and I fixed the mistake in the first Chapter.**

**Magnificate: Thank you and I hope it continues to.**

**aprilfool1993: I already sent e-mail to you.**

**And now for Chapter 2...**

**

* * *

  
**

People say that memories never disappear, that they are always buried somewhere at the back of your mind. Memory also changes how you think about people. For example, if a person says something bad about you, you might not remember his exact words, but you'll remember that he or she deserves a punch in the face.

"Her name is Haruhi Suzumiya." My sister blurted out.

The name felt so familiar yet so... so lost within my memory. It's almost as if I never knew it. Yet I somehow did. Great, now I have a headache.

"I need to go lie down." I said to my sister. Amazingly, she nodded and walked out of the room.

The name kept repeating in my head like a broken record tape. Haruhi Suzumiya... Haruhi Suzumiya...

The image of the girl also kept flashing in my mind like someone kept turning the light switch. No matter how I tried to, I couldn't remember anything that had to do with the name or the image. Stupid Haruhi... Stupid school... Stupid clubroom...

I woke up. I must have fell asleep from thinking too much. Actually maybe it was all a dream. Yep, just a stupid dream... I got up and looked out the window. It was middle of the night. Great what am I going to do now? Maybe go for a walk?

I got up and got dressed. I could hear the quiet snores from my sister and parents. The only beings in the house except since I have no pets. I took a pack of cigarettes, tied my shoes and walked out the front door. I kept walking until I reached the park. It was really tranquil. The only sounds I could hear were the river and the wind shaking the leaves. So calm, so quiet. A world for me. I should do this more often...

All of a sudden, I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned around: nothing. I reached the East Junior High baseball field. I sat down on the bench pointing east to see the sunrise. I took out a cigarette and lit it. As the sky started to light in red, someone walked towards me and sat down on the bench right beside me. I couldn't see the person's face, but by the outline, the person had curly hair and was about as tall as me. The sun started rising, revealing a beautiful face. She was a woman in her twenties, wearing some kind of outfit that resembled a sports uniform. To be honest, it looked really good on her. Her dark orange hair was lightly shaken by the wind. She smiled with the warmth that I have never seen before.

"We meet again, Kyon or shall I say we never met?" She winked. First of all, how does she know my nickname and second of all, why she calling me by it?

I really didn't know what to say.

"H-hello." I gave out a nervous smile. This beauty is way out of my league.

She laughed. "You don't remember our adventures at all, do you?"

"I... I don't think so." The sunlight started rapidly creeping up the school walls. The first of the birds started chirping and early car traffic was on its way.

She gave out a sigh. "How would you remember me? Anyway, do you already know about Haruhi Suzumiya?" So it wasn't a dream after all.

"Sort of." I answered. "I know her name."

"That's all?" She looked disappointed. "I thought you would figure out more by now."

"Figure out about what?"

"Classified."

"..."

"I'm sorry Kyon, but I can't tell you more than a few words." She sadly smiled.

"I already know the name Haruhi Suzumiya. What else do I need know?"

She laughed. "That's not even a small piece of the puzzle. That should be more of default knowledge for you."

"..."

"You'll understand soon enough... Hopefully... Anyway I'm not here to tell you about Haruhi Suzumiya, but rather, give you this."

She took out a box with deck of cards in it and handed it to me.

"Use them wisely." She winked.

Cards? I guess I'll take a look at them when I get home...

"I have one question."

"Hmm?"

"Will we meet again?"

"That depends on you." She gave a seductive smile and started walking away. I sat there for while until she disappeared out of my sight. Haruhi must be a really popular girl.

On the way home, I examined the box. It looked like a plain box for cards. However, when I looked closer, there were three letters written on it: S.O.S. The only thing I know SOS stands for is the sign of help. No wait there was something else... I was examining the box so closely that I didn't notice that I was soon standing at the front door of my house. I walked inside.

"Kyon, we were wondering where you went..."

Do you guys have to keep such a close eye on me? I'm in my twenties for God Sakes! And stop calling me Kyon!

"We were worried something has happened to you..."

Ugh. I walked up the stairs to my room and shut the door. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Looking out my window, I was thinking of when I became such a drag. Probably during high school, when I stopped believing in time travellers, espers and aliens. World became so colorless and boring, but now...

I looked at the box with cards inside. Something has changed. I wanted this change to stay. Haruhi, whoever you are, I will find you. I opened the box of cards with the excitement I never felt before. I felt like a child unwrapping presents on Christmas morning. There was a full deck of cards inside. I was examining the cards so closely that I could smell the odour of paper. Nothing. Looked through it again: Nothing. Nothing? Was I truly hoping to find something? I stopped believing in things like this since middle school... Why start now? I heard a knock on the door. It was my sister.

"Kyon, could you please help me with my homework?"

Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do. I left the deck of cards on my bed and followed my sister to her room. While I was explaining mathematical linear and non-linear systems to her, I thought of asking her whether the stuff about Haruhi Suzumiya was a prank or not. Maybe, I shouldn't ask her in direct manner...

"So, how is Haruhi doing?" I asked.

"So you were interested in her after all?" My sister gave me an eerie smile.

Is it any of your business? I gave her an annoyed look.

"Okay, okay... In a nutshell, she is one weird girl." My sister said with uncertainty. "She changes her hairstyle everyday... I talk to her sometimes in homeroom, but so far, she only keeps talking about how uninterested she is in everything... She told me to tell you another message, but only if you're interested yourself."

Am I interested? I don't even know if Haruhi is a real person or is she just made up by my sister to prank me? Even if it isn't a prank, what will I gain from all of this? I sighed. All right, just tell me the message.

"Look beyond the cards." My sister said.

That's all? No "Meet at five O'clock at the park"? No famous quote?

My sister looked at me like I just ate a puppy and said "No... That is it."

Haruhi, what is it that you want me to do? After I finished helping my sister with her math homework, I decided to look through the cards again. Look beyond the cards... Beyond the cards... No matter how many times I looked through the cards, I didn't find anything remotely extraordinary. Maybe she means something other than cards? I didn't get anything other than cards except for the box... the box! I quickly picked up the box and looked inside of it. I could faintly see the writing. I carefully tore off one side. The writing was extremely neat like it was typed. It said:

"Seven o'clock tonight, waiting for you at the park outside the station. -Yuki" Sounds strangely familiar. But who is Yuki? Another one of Haruhi's friends? Or maybe it's my sister's friend helping her to continue the prank? After all, I can't even confirm Haruhi's existence. Yet.

* * *

**~The End of Chapter 2~**


	3. Follower of Haruhi Suzumiya

**Again, thank you for all your feedback!**

**Ojougan: Thanks and I hope to keep the story fresh and original. I'm glad you like it!**

**Anon1: I'm glad you like my similes! Also, the story is almost nothing like Disappearance. And Koizumi, well, I'll see what I can do ;)**

**And now for chapter 3...**

* * *

It's strange how as kids we believed in all sorts of crazy stuff. Take, for example, the Tooth Fairy. First of all, how does she get in the house and second, how does she know which house to get in? Do teeth have some kind of detector in them that allows tooth fairy to see that they're falling out? And why does she even care, does collecting teeth give her so much pleasure? Or the Easter Bunny. Why is it a bunny and not bird? Wouldn't be easier for a bird to hide so many eggs at once? But I digress. The truth is, I started thinking the same way about the illusional girl named Haruhi Suzumiya. Why doesn't she just show herself to me instead of making wonder if she exists or even ever existed? Why does she send one of her apparent comrades to give me some kind of clue?

"Seven o'clock tonight, waiting for you at the park outside the station. -Yuki" the inside of the card box said. Today? What if I only got this clue tomorrow or even next week? Would she wait for me every day?

I looked at the clock on the wall. It's almost seven already! I jumped on my bike.

"Where are you going Kyon?" Why are you asking?

"Out."

"Can I come with you?"

I looked at her with a little bit of doubt. Then it hit me. Why? You want to see my face when I find out that Haruhi Suzumiya is nothing more than a prank created by your imagination?

"Wha... What?" My sister looked baffled.

I knew my sister for her whole life. If anything, I know what kind of impression she makes when she's trying to pull off a prank. You are always the guilty one in any mystery surrounding me, sis and I know it.

"I just wanted to go on a bike ride with you." She looked like she was proclaimed guilty in case of murder when she was only a bystander. I sighed. Look, sis, I don't care if you are guilty of this prank, I just want to get this over with. My sister stood there confused for a few seconds then shrugged her shoulders and followed me. Unlike me, my sister is a very unsafe bike rider and might I mention that she got to the park first only because of it?

I arrived five minutes after my sister just to find out there was no one there. Why are we here again?

"Is there someone you have to meet?"

How would you know?

"Just a lucky guess..." I cut her off.

Look if this is a prank, you win, we can go home now, ok?

"Kyon, what are you talking about?" my sister snapped. "You keep talking about some prank or something... I'm not a little girl anymore, I am mature now."

"Why do you still call me Kyon then?"

"Don't know. Just seems like a nice name..." My sister looked at the ground. Whatever. Probably doesn't even remember my real name anymore...

I don't even remember why or when I was called Kyon for the first time. It's a stupid name anyway and I wish people would stop using it. I slumped down on the bench and lit a cigarette. My sister sat down beside me.

"I won't stop calling you Kyon unless you quit smoking." She forced a smile. You just don't shut up, do you sis? I smoked the cigarette in silence while she was looking around the park. Suddenly, her eyes became focused on one spot.

"Sis?"

She didn't answer.

"SIS?"

"Ah... what?" she awoke from her focus.

"Did you see something?"

"Umm... Do you know what the person you're supposed to meet looks like?" Answering a question with a question. I hate that. But my sister just found a hole in the clue. I have no idea what this Yuki person even vaguely looks like. Come to think of it, how did she write on the inside of the box so well? Did she make the cards herself or something?

"Not really." I answered. The last of the sunlight has disappeared and my eyes began to adjust to the dark. I vaguely looked in the direction my sister was staring at before and something caught my eye. There was something light purple further down the sidewalk. I decided to check it out. I mean it's not like it's going to change anything, right?

"Come on, let's go sis." I quickly said. Strangely, she nodded without asking a question. She had a curious look in her eyes like someone has told her that she won a baseball match without ever entering it. As we advanced towards the light purple spot, we realised it wasn't a spot at all. It was hair. Hair of a girl. She was about as old as my sister, had pale skin and wore glasses. Her hair wasn't long either. If she was ever made into painting, people would think that she was a statue. No, even a statue has more life to it than her.

"Yuki Nagato?" I cautiously asked. My sister was staring at the girl in silence. Where did your loud mouth personality go?

The girl didn't answer. She just stood up and looked at me. She nodded.

I raised an eyebrow. "So... What is it that you want from me?"

"Come with me." Her voice was soft, but very machine-like.

"Why?" She didn't answer and just started walking away.

"Can my sister come too?" A nod. I have a feeling this girl is hard to get along with.

I and my sister decided to walk further behind her so we can talk in private.

"I don't like this." My sister said with doubt. "We have no reason to trust her."

I had a feeling my sister was going to say that. She was never a trusting person. Maybe naive, but never trusting.

"Sis, I don't know why, but I feel that we know her from somewhere." I coughed out a nervous laugh.

"Feel, huh?" She crossed her arms. "Just like about Haruhi?"

Something like that...

"Next time, can you 'feel' that I didn't prank you?" She looked a little angry. I was speechless. My sister was never angry. Something has definitely changed.

"I'm sorry." Is all I could mumble out. The rest of the walk was in silence.

I started examining Yuki's clothes. She was wearing a skirt and a blouse... The school uniform! Why? Don't you have any clothes to wear, Yuki Nagato? And what's with your lack of emotion? With these questions in mind, I didn't notice that we stood right in front of an apartment building. That was what, a thirty minute walk? If you brought us this far, it better be good...

Yuki unlocked the door to room 708 and the first thing we saw was... nothing. Apartment was completely empty with the exception of a table in the middle of the living room. It was pretty creepy, actually. It's like walking into a closed factory only to find out it's still working. And where are her parents?

"Come in."

"Are you serious?"

Yuki nodded. That girl doesn't talk very much does she? After a petty argument, I and my sister entered the room 708. I felt kind of secure since my sister was with me, but if we knew what awaited us in that room, we would have ran away. Far away.

"Yuki, do you live alone?" My sister asked. Yuki nodded. It's strange that a teenager would live by herself in an empty apartment, especially that an apartment so close to the station must be expensive... actually that was my first impression of the girl: strange. But I digress.

Yuki closed the door in a robotic fashion. "Sit."

We cautiously sat down at the empty table.

"Tea?" Yuki asked.

"Umm... sure." Hopefully, it's not as tasteless as you are emotionless.

"No, thank you." My sister said. Well, that's new. She was never the type to refuse tea.

We waited in silence as Yuki brought out the teacups and the teapot. Oh, and the tea which turned out to be quite delicious by the way. Yuki sat down on the opposite side of the empty table.

"Drink."

I drank a cup, Yuki poured another one. It continued like that until I drank about seven. I felt like my stomach was about to explode. My sister could barely keep herself from laughing watching this weird scene unfold before her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Haruhi Suzumiya?" Yuki nodded. It is said that about eighty percent of human interaction is through gestures and body movement. In Yuki's case, it's about ten.

"Who is she?"

"Data inaccessible." Wha...

"I thought you guys were good buddies." I raised an eyebrow.

"There is very limited data about Haruhi Suzumiya within this universe. Integrated Data Entity knows almost nothing about it..." Yuki answered. She stayed emotionless and her monotone voice was getting on my nerves.

"Integrated Date Entity?" My sister interrupted.

"That data is not opened for a discussion." What?

"So what do you know about Haruhi Suzumiya?"

"She once existed within this universe, but for period of time, she left it." Left the universe? How? When? Where?

"Four years ago. Reasons unknown. Location unspecified."

Four years ago. I would have been in third year of high school. I don't remember anything particularly weird happening....

"Is that all you know?" Yuki nodded. This is so stupid. It doesn't feel like an intellectual discussion, more like a contest to see who can make Yuki nod more. Even more stupid is what Yuki was saying.

"Who the heck are you then?" My sister was getting kind of annoyed as well and was just as confused as me.

"Living Humanoid Interface." That's like telling us that we will die someday.

"I am an alien." Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I'm starting to feel like Haruhi is just a prank again even if it's not by my sister. Maybe it's just a plan by some rich folk to see how long they can keep a joke going. I decided to act like I believe it. Little did I know that I would believe almost anything in about ten minutes.

"All right, so why are you on Earth?" I asked with a sigh.

"To dispose of Haruhi Suzumiya." Not the answer I was expecting.

"Why would you want to do that?" My sister asked. Did she really believe this girl?

"She wants get rid of Integrated Data Entity's chance at auto-evolution," Yuki answered, still emotionless. She looked at me. "And you're the key."

Key? Why me?

"This is an assumption based off chance. We have calculated that with six billion twenty five million sixty thousand seven hundred and eighty six people on Earth, there is about ninety three percent chance that you are the one who will help Haruhi Suzumiya achieve her goal."

"..."

"We can't let that happen as previously said, so we are going to destroy the problem at its core."

"What are you going to do?" I asked. I and my sister were getting nervous.

"Delete you."

* * *

**~End of Chapter 3~**


End file.
